One Big Akatsuki Family
by I-luv-kimmimaro
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all daughters of Konan and Pein from the Akatsuki. One day they are found and taken to Konoha where they're given new families. While that happens, the Akatsuki are searching for their lil ones. Read and find out what happens (Characters may/will be OOC, just warning) Rated K for now. Cover by kartasmita from DA.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all daughters of Konan and Pein from the Akatsuki. One day they are found and taken to Konoha where they're given new families. While that happens, the Akatsuki are searching for their lil ones. Read and find out what happens ^_^ (Characters may/will be OOC, just warning)

—

Hello readers. Well here goes nothing. This is my first fan-made story ever, so any helpful comments will be appreciated. Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as it was enjoyable writing it. If this is someone else's idea, then please tell and ill take it down, otherwise I'm gonna keep it up. Also so you know, Setsuna is one of my OC's who is the Akatsuki medic.

Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Though a girl can dream cant she?

Chapter 1.

—Pein's study—

One quiet day, no day in particular really, a man with bright orange hair and lots of piercings was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when suddenly a woman's voice yelled, "PEIN!". Yep any old-

"PEIN!"

Wait, never mind. Lets continue.

(Pein POV)

'I heard a females voice. No doubt its Konan again, telling me to go get her some ice cream, ramen, and chips. If this wont be the death of me, I don't know what will. '

"PEIN! GET HERE NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU!", screamed the one we now know is Konan.

'Well I better go even if to quiet her down for now. I love her, but this pregnancy is too deadly.'

Sighing, he stands up and heads out the door and goes down the deserted hallway towards the Lounge room which he was sure Konan would be. As soon as he entered he noticed few things. 1. most, if not all, the akatsuki were standing around a very angry Konan. 2. There was a puddle of water around where Konan stood. And 3. He got the sudden impression his hand will most likely be broken soon.

"Pein, get me to the infirmary where Setsuna is right now, or I'll rip of every limb on your body, put you back together, and do it all over again!" Konan yelled in Pein's direction.

Pein, of course, gulped at the threat, cause he knew she could do what she threatened. So as to not anger her any further, went over to her, picked her up bridal style, and rushed her to the infirmary that was located somewhere in the compound.

—Infirmary—

(Setsuna POV)

I was working on an antidote, when I heard frantic running in my direction. I knew it was time. 'I can't wait, in a few hours, four new lil Akatsuki's will be added to the family.' Just as i finished that thought, the door burst open and i ordered Leader-sama to place her on the special table I had prepared.

"Ok, now, everyone, except Leader-sama, get OUT!" I yelled so everyone would do as I said. They all shrieked back in fear and all dashed out the door. As soon as Konan-sama was lying on the special bed, I got to work on birthing the babies that one day, i know, will be a great ninja's and four big disasters.

—After the birth—

(Pein's POV)

'Oh. My. God, who is in all the four corners of the earth! My hand hurts as hell!'

While I was having an inner turmoil about my, now, bruised and broken hand that i could not feel, i failed to notice Setsuna speaking to me until she, quite literally, yelled in my ear. I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to Setsuna with a 'were-you-talkin-to-me face'. The face i received back from the medic though, was not one i was expecting. I could usually read her like an open book, and now was one of those time. Her face clearly said 'hey carrot-top, i just helped birth your four kids and all you could worry about is your hand? Your really stupid'. I scowled at her to loos that face before i wipe it off for her.

"Leader-sama. Why don't you take a look at your new lil family." Setsuna stated to me, to, mostly likely, stop me from being angry. Well as soon an I turned my attention to Konan and the newborn babies, I stared. Just stared. Four. Four pink bundles. Four pink bundles that contain babies! And at that moment I did what any new father did when they saw this. I fainted.

(Konan's POV)

I was sitting up in bed after giving birth to the new little bundles of joy. I was smiling, and i was smiling like an idiot to prove i was overjoyed.

"Leader-sama. Why don't you take a look at your new lil family." Setsuna said to Pein. I turned to him and tried my best to take the idiotic smile off and replace it with a happy smile. Once Pein turned to me and the babies, it was like time stopped for him. He just stared at the four pink bundles of babies i have in my arms. Then after a couple seconds, he fainted. HE FAINTED!

"Pein!" I yelled, worried he seriously hit his head or something. I heard someone that was trying their very hardest to not burst out laughing by covering their mouths with their hands. I turned in the direction it was coming from, and saw the whole akatsuki with Hidan and Deidara with red faces. Now i was trying not to burst out laughing at the scene.

"Come in guys. Meet the four new little girls." I said to the men standing in the doorway. They all entered and came over.

"Ohhh Tobi likes the pretty girls. Tobi's a good boy." Tobi stated excitedly [Note: Tobi is just Tobi is this story. No Madara or Obito, just good ol Tobi ^_^].

"Hm? Why do they all have different hair colours, un? Goodness, theres pink, blonde, brown, and dark purple. Where did they get their hair colours from, un?" Deidara asked as he looked at the four girls. Not noticing the whole time I was getting angrier and the rest of the akatsuki were already outside the door to get out of the danger zone. Wise people.

"DEIDARA! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT UNUSUAL HAIR! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" I screamed at him. The look on his face was priceless. Too bad i was bout ready to chuck him to the other side of the planet.

"But Konan-chan, Tobi thought Deidara-sempai was a girl?" Tobi asked curiously coming through the door.

"Tobi, un! I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, un! I'm-" Deidara began on a rant to Tobi but was cut off by a voice on the floor, Pein most likely.

"Enough. Stop being so loud. Now! Someone help me up!" Pein shouted.

"Uh-uh yes sir, un!" Deidara hastily went to help up Pein and trying not to make him any angrier. I giggled at the sight. After Pein was up, he looked over to me and the babies that were crying and smiled. Everyone, except me and Setsuna, gaped at him. Obviously, Pein didn't smile enough, though i would want it any other way.

(Pein's POV)

After I got up and dusted myself of, i turned to look at my wife and baby girls. 'Deidara was right, they do have different coloured hair.' I smiled at them knowing that this is MY family.

"What do you wanna name them? I want to name two, The pink-haired one will be Sakura. It seems to fit her. And the brown-haired one will be Tenten. Thats seems to fit her too, since she moving about a lot." I said liking the idea. I was wondering though, what would Konan name the other two, i was starting to get worried.

"Hmmm, The blonde will be Ino. It means Boar, which is a sign of one of the zodiac," Oh great, i thought, as Konan continued to name the other and last baby. "And the one with the dark purple hair will be Hinata. She seems to be a bright person. Suits her." After naming the two girls, Konan smiled, as did I and the rest of the Akatsuki. 'These girls are contagious I think'.

What everyone failed to notice, was that Tobi was nowhere in site. Oh brother, what trouble is he gonna cause now that no one is looking. Poor Pein.

—

Hope you like the first chapter ^_^ This is my first ever story, fan-made or not. So no big flames please. ANY tips would be great. Also, this story needs a Beta, so if you would like too, or someone you know, then please PM me.

When all four girls grow up, they are gonna have like boyfriends/lovers or whatever. I know it's little early but, you know, never too early to know. Feel free to suggest pairings, but heres one rule. It cant be like any of the popular pairings like for example; SasukexSakura, NarutoxSakura, ShikamaruxTemari, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, etc. etc. Pairings that are not found every often, or aren't found at all. It can be crazy pairings like; Killer BeexSakura, GaaraXIno, ShinoxTenten, ShikamaruxHinata, etc. etc. Just any pairings really. Just NOT pairings you find often. Have fun ^_^


	2. Chapter 2, The disaster and Rinnegan

**One Big Akatsuki Family**

Chapter 2

Oh wow, thanks so much for the reviews. I never thought anyone would read it, let alone comment. Thanks so much. Here is the second chapter, so have fun while reading it. Any tips on this story will be welcomed, and any ideas on what i should put into the story, will be looked over and might or might not be added. But any tips and ideas are awesome. Thanks so much again. Also, I'm so very sorry for the late update. I've been a bit busy. BUT, I will not be one of those people that start a story, but never ever finish it. It will be done, but dunno when. Another thing, someone said that I rushed it when Konan was choosing Ino and Hinata's names. I know, I apologise for that. This is my first Fanfic, so I have a lot to learn. **Rated T for Hidan****'****s mouth. **

Here so far are the votes for each girl:

Shikamaru and Sakura - 1

Killer Bee and Sakura - 1

Shino and Sakura - 1

Gaara and Sakura - 1

Sai and Sakura - 2

Sai and Ino - 2

Naruto and Ino - 2

Itachi and Ino - 1

Utakata and Ino - 1

Sasori and Ino - 1

Gaara and Ino - 1

Madara and Ino - 1

Deidara and Ino - 1

Shisui and Ino - 1

Hidan and Ino - 1

Suigetsu and Ino - 1

Mangetsu and Ino - 1

Kimimoro and Ino - 1

Sora and Ino - 1

Haku and Ino - 1

Sasuke and Hinata - 2

Kiba and Hinata - 2

Lee and Hinata - 1

Lee and Tenten - 1

Suigetsu and Tenten - 1

Kankuro and Tenten - 1

Keep voting people and remember: NO common pairings. (Wow thats a lot of suggestions, but keep'm comin ^_^)

Me: Every Akatsuki member will say this line each chapter so yeah. Its first up, Konan-sama.

Konan: Aw thanks. Oh um, Naomi-san doesn't own Naruto. She does have some Naruto accessories though.

**Last time: **

"What do you wanna name them? I want to name two, The pink-haired one will be Sakura. It seems to fit her. And the brown-haired one will be Tenten. Thats seems to fit her too, since she moving about a lot." I said liking the idea. I was wondering though, what would Konan name the other two, I was starting to get worried.

"Hmmm, The blonde will be Ino. It means Boar, which is a sign of one of the zodiac," Oh great, i thought, as Konan continued to name the other and last baby. "And the one with the dark purple hair will be Hinata. She seems to be a bright person. Suits her." After naming the two girls, Konan smiled, as did I and the rest of the Akatsuki. 'These girls are contagious I think'.

What everyone failed to notice, was that Tobi was nowhere in site. Oh brother, what trouble is he gonna cause now that no one is looking. Poor Pein.

**Now: **

**(****Tobi****'****s POV****)**

While everyone was watching the newborn babies, someone just couldn't keep his attention on the new little ones right now. He was off to the babies room to make it more… how should put it, unique? Cute? What he thought better for those lil bundles of joy? Yeah, thats the one. "Tobi's a good boy, so he will do the room thats meant for the babies." And with that last thing said, he walked into the room and started observing the room. "Yuck, Tobi doesn't like the colours in this room and Tobi doesn't think the babies will either. Tobi is going to make it better" Tobi said that and dashed out of the room to get the required supplies. He got some paint, things for the paint, something that looked like one of the kitchen utensils that is used on pointy things, stickers, and other things that he thought suitable. Once he grabbed everything, it was quite a comical site really. He had things everywhere, on him and the workshop that I'm sure Sasori will not be pleased with once he sees it. After making sure he had everything he went back to the room and set to work.

—**One or so hours later****—**

**(****Still Tobi****'****s POV****)**

"Hm. Tobi thinks Tobi did a great job. Leader will be pleased and maybe Kisame might make me cookies after all that hard work" Tobi replies once again looking over the room, pleased with what he did. He grins widely at the thought, though no one could see it. "Tobi will go tell Leader and Konan-chan. Ah!" Tobi exclaims, trying to pull of the sticky tape that somehow got caught on him while he was busy putting the stickers on the wall. (They were cute stickers too, might I add.) While he was tying to untangle himself, he trips and gets more tangled in the process. "Awww… Tobi is tied up in a really sticky situation. Maybe is Tobi pulls here…" Tobi says while pulling at his left arm to see if he can untangle himself, and in the process knocks over a…a very expensive vase, or something related to that. Now he knew that Kakuzu hated spending money, or wasting it, so he kew he would be in heaps of trouble. But, of course, he just continues struggling. BANG. CRASH. BANG. BOOM.

**(****Pein****'****s POV****)**

BANG. CRASH. BANG. BOOM. 'That can NEVER be a good sign' I think as I look around and I tell something, or someone, is missing. "Wait! Where's Tobi?!"

"Hm? He seems to have gotten himself into a mess again. I just hope I don't have to pay for anything." The one I most likely presume is Kakuzu talking while me and several others, except Konan and Setsuna-san, go to check on what happened. We look throughout the entire and the last place we look is… The babies new room. 'I swear, if I find him in here and he has ruined it…' I couldn't finish my train of thought when I open the door and find the state of the room. In my current state of unseen shock, I faintly hear Kakuzu mumbling about spending a lot of money. I am BEYOND MAD! I glare hard at Tobi and he cowers in the corner, well tries too, since he very… taped together.

**(****Konan****'****s POV****)**

I sigh. Hm, I briefly wonder what is happening, but when I hear the girls cry, I think nothing of until I feel a very deadly aura coming from the direction of the rooms, more specifically, the direction of the babies room.

"I hope they, specifically Pein, doesn't destroy the hideout." I say, hoping it comes true.

"TOBI!" I hear Pein yell 'Nope, nope its most likely not happening. I now just hope he doesn't get his other bodies involved.' Then, out of nowhere, six orange-haired people rushed by. 'Pein's other bodies…' I muse (It is six right? Cause there was the usual six you see as well as a girl, right? That makes all about seven bodies)

**(****Tobi****'****s POV****)**

Tobi hears the door open and Tobi sees leader-sama. What scares Tobi though, is the aura surrounding leader-sama. He is mad at Tobi. "Tobi is sorry because Tobi is a good boy." I reply, trying my hardest to get to the corner of the room.

"TOBI!", Yep, leader-sama is mad at Tobi. 'What what did Tobi do? Tobi is a good boy and did the babies room for them. Shouldn't Leader-sama be happy with Tobi?' I muse, getting more scared by the second. But what scares Tobi the most, is when Leader-sama's six other bodies arrive and appear by the door. Yes, Leader-sama is mad at Tobi.

"Shit, what the hell did ya do to the room Tobi?" I hear Hidan yell.

**(****Hidan****'****s POV****)**

"Shit, what the hell did ya do to the room Tobi?" I shout, while popping my head through the door, impressed with the room. He did a great job. Great job making Leader-sama mad beyond hell. 'Hehe, this is gonna be a great show' I think to myself, 'I just hope Leader-sama doesn't expect us, especially me, to clean up this ruined room. I don't know if I would be able to handle that.' I assume that both Kisame and Deidara thought of the same thing as me as we all dash to the infirmary. Safe there, hopefully. We'll be able to get to know the babies a bit better.

—**After everything was cleaned up****—**

**(****Konan****'****s POV****)**

I get out of bed and head to the babies room carrying Ino and Sakura to check the damage done, followed by Setsuna who was carrying TenTen and Hinata."Awww, Pein, I LOVE the stickers. It gives it a bit more of a childish feel to the room. I presume that was Tobi's doing, yes?" I question a very visibly shaken up Tobi. But once he hears me, he lightens up instantly. He considers me, basically, like a mother. Sweet huh? Guess I have five kids, one older boy, and four infant girls. I notice, strangely, that Pein's other bodies have gone, so I question it. "Hey, Pein. Where are your other bodies?"

**(****Pein****'****s POV****)**

"Hey, Pein. Where are your other bodies?" I hear Konan question me. I walk up to her and Setsuna and look at the babies. Right when I get close to them, their eyes flicker for a bit. Unbeknownst to everyone. The Rinnegan. But how, they're too young. But just as it comes, it turns off. If I hadn't be paying attention, I would have missed it. Now what? They're now in more danger, now that they have the powerful eye doujutsu. I will need to be very careful.

—

Well That concludes it for now. I must really apologise to everyone. I've just been really busy. With Christmas and everything. Anyways, how was everyones Christmas?

Kisame: Why would you want to know about other peoples Christmas?

Me: Hey! I'm trying to be nice here. And I'm actually curious, I had a pretty boring one, so I wanted to know. Its not a crime, so I asked Fish-Face.

Deidara: Even I'm smart enough to know, you shouldn't call Kisame 'Fish-Face'.

Kisame: Get back here, Naomi!

Me: Wahhhh! *Runs away and hides* Until next time! Please help me Konan-chan!


End file.
